Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth
by LiLy EvAnS4
Summary: Harry finds out some shocking news...PLEASE DONT FLAME ME...I can't write fan fics...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the characters out of this story except for Katinka, Sean, Rose, Sirius(#2) and Zeeman. Please don't sue me!!!! You wouldn't get anything! I also own the plot.  
  
The owl was circling the house, looking for an open window. The house was big and old, and had vines growing on it. It was in England, near London. It belonged to the recently proved innocent murderer, Sirius Black. The famous Harry potter was also staying there, with his godfather. The owl found an open window and flew through it. It dropped a letter on Sirius. Sirius said out loud, "Hey I recognize that owl. It looks like Lily's old one." Lily and James Potter were Harry's parents. They were also Sirius's best friend, until Peter Pettigrew had become their secret keeper and betrayed their hiding place to Lord Voldemort. This resulted in their death, and Sirius was put in Azkaban, the wizarding jail, for twelve years. But Peter suffered a death much worse than death. He got the Dementor's kiss. Sirius opened the letter and read it with wide eyes. He could not believe what he was reading. Harry walked in when Sirius was half way through the letter, and so he made some toast fro Breakfast. "Hey Sirius what's wrong?" Harry asked when Sirius put the letter on the table. "I think you should read the letter Harry," Sirius replied. Harry picked up the letter and read it. It read:  
  
Dear Sirius, We are still alive. The night Voldemort attacked us, we weren't even at the house. It was Jake and Jolie (at this point Harry asked "Who's Jake and Jolie?" James's parents," Sirius replied) taking Polyjuice potion. That is why it wasn't an open casket. It wasn't us in there. Our graves now say Jolie and Jake Potter. We changed them. We have 5 more children. Their names are Katinka, Sean, Rose, Sirius and Zeeman. Katinka is in her 6th year at Hogwarts, the year below Harry. We are so sorry about you having to go to Azkaban. We never meant fro that to happen. I know that Harry is staying with you. Feel free to bring him with you to our house any time. It is in England. 16 Griffin road. We really miss you and Harry. Please visit us soon, through floo, and say Lily Evans, not anything about the potters. We are now known as the Evans's. Love always Lily and James. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Harry dropped the letter after he had read it. He couldn't believe it. For almost 16 years, he had believed that his parents were dead. Now he had suddenly found out that they were alive. He didn't need to have lived with his Uncle and Aunty. Harry got up and ran out of the room. It was too much to take. He ran through the hallway and out the front door. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go. He ran down this street, then that, not knowing where he was. Harry stopped and fell to his knees, crying. Why him? He thought. Had they replaced him with their new kids? Why hadn't Harry noticed Katinka, or any of the others, had the last name Evans, same as his mother's maiden name? His head hurt with all these thoughts, so he decided to go home. It would help if he knew which way home was, though. He sensed someone sitting down beside him, and looked up. It was Sirius. "How-?" Harry asked, before Sirius interrupted him. "I can turn into a dog, Harry," Sirius answered simply. "I have a better scent than most people." "Come on lets go home," Sirius said to Harry after 10 minutes. They stood and walked home. At their House, Harry heard someone speaking, when Sirius said, "Are you hissing, Harry?" Harry knew immediately. Voldemort had found their house, after looking for it for about 2 years. "They have left, my sweet. Someone must have informed them that I was going to attack," Voldemort said to his pet snake. Harry and Sirius jumped in the bush as one to hide from Voldemort as he walked past. He disapparated and they crawled out of the bush. They ran in the house, and saw that nothing had been touched. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Harry, pack some clothes. I think it is time to meet your parents," Sirius said. Harry ran upstairs. He packed his wand, invisibility cloak, marauder's map, and enough clothes for two weeks. Hedwig was off with a letter to Ron, his best friend. It would be Harry's birthday in 1 week, and he was turning 17. He would be in his 7th year at Hogwarts, with his best friend Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione. "Come on Harry," Sirius called up the stairs. Harry ran down the stair, arriving at the fireplace. They were taking floo. Sirius through some floo powder in the fire, and it turned green. He stepped in and said "Lily Evans." He flew up the chimney, and the fire turned back to normal. Harry through some floo powder in the fire and it turned green. He stepped into it and tucked his elbows in. He said "Lily Evans," not knowing what to expect when he arrived at his parents house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed on the stone of the fire place, and was immediately helped up by a girl he recognised. She had Red hair and blue eyes. She was skinny, and medium hight. She was in the year below him, in Gryffindor, but Harry had never bothered to learn her name. "Hi Harry," she said to him. "I'm Katinka, your sister. Follow me to the lounge room. Mum and Dad are waiting for you." "Ummm, ok," Harry said, and followed her. They walk into a corridor and into another room. He saw the same woman and man he saw in the Mirror of Errised. He looked around the room and saw a girl who was in the 5th year this year, who looked just like her sister, who Harry had also never bothered to find out the name of, two boys in Dennis Creevey's year, who he knew were twins just by looking at them. They looked quite a bit like a younger version of Fred and George Weasley. He knew that their names were Zeeman and Sean. He had never known their last name though. He also saw a young boy who looked like he was going to start his 1st year at Hogwarts. "Uh, hi," he said, a little bit scared. "Sit down, Harry," his mother said. For some reason he couldn't get it through his head that the woman siting in the seat in front of him was his mother. It seemed ludicrous. He saw a seat free next to Sirius, and moved to sit there. He sat down and his mother said to him, "How have you been, Harry. I know that we haven't been there for you in this life, but I wish we could have been." Harry looked over at his mother, and saw the sadness in her eyes. He still couldn't get it through his head that it was his mother. He had only seen her in pictures. And the man next to her was his father. "Umm.yeah, I've been fine, I guess," He said. He didn't know how to act around these strangers, who were his parents. And his brothers and sisters.  
  
"Harry you don't have to act like a stranger around us," Katinka, his sister, said. "You can just act like you would around Sirius." "Oh, sorry," He replied. "Harry, tell me everything that you have done in your life, that hasn't been in the newspapers. Please," His father said. "Ok well, in the first year at Hogwarts, I saved the philosopher's stone. In the second year, I saved my best friend's sister from a giant basilick. In the third year, I helped Sirius stay out of Azkaban. I'm sure that you know all about the fourth year. The fifth and the sixth years, I really just studied at school and things like that. And today, I found out that my parents were still alive," He said, with a little bit of hostility in his voice, as though he was annoyed that they hadn't been in his life all these years. "Ok, well how would you like to play a game of Quidditch?" his father asked. Harry lightened up, and said, "Yeah sure. I bought my broom. Let's go." He picked up his broom, the newest kind, a Dynamic Firebolt. He went outside, to see a huge Quidditch pitch. He was amazed. He hoped on his broom, and started flying. There was nothing better than flying. He did some amazing moves to warm up. He saw Sirius, his father, Mother, Sister's and Brother's come out with a broom each. There were 9 people who were going to play. "Ok, well I'm going to be the Umpire, and you all sort out your positions," his mother said. Harry knew that his father played Seeker, so the two were going to be on different teams. Katinka decided to play keeper, along with Zeeman. The two Sirius's decided to both be the beaters. Sean and Rose were left to be the chasers. On Harry's team were Katinka, big Sirius, and Sean. Harry's mum blew the whistle, and the game begun. Harry looked for the snitch, taking a couple of looks at his dad, and saw the same look on his face as people had said that Harry had. He was concentrating very hard. The chasers were working very hard, and before Harry knew it, the score was 100- 50. His dad's side was winning. Harry saw a glint of gold and dived. His father dived after him, but it was too late. Harry had caught the snitch. They had won, 200- 100. Harry did a couple of flying tricks, mainly just to show off. Every body whooped and cheered as he flew. He ended the display with a dive straight to the ground. His family cheered and clapped. He walked inside the house, feeling proud of himself. As soon as he walked in, he felt a chill come over him. He heard a voice speaking, the same voice as the one that had been at his house earlier. "Harry, what's that noise?" big Sirius asked. "Voldemort has found us again," Harry answered, with a chill in his voice.  
  
  
  
********************* Ok I know my chapters are short, but I think they will get longer:D  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
